


Fallon Farran Academy

by Ravin



Series: A Chance to Live [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Neglect, New School, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape gets a letter from Lily that contains a shocking truth: Harry Potter is his son. After rescuing him for the abusive Dursley household Severus sends his newly found son to a new school. One that will actually teach him to survive the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

It is kind of weird to look back and see how I became who I am today.

I suppose it all started when Dumbledore left me on the Dursleys' doorstep. He should have known better. My parents specifically stated in their will that I was not to be left in their care under any circumstances, but since when has the great Albus Dumbledore ever listened to anyone?

The Dursleys hate me. To them I am nothing but a useless freak. They wished I would just disappear, so they could go back to the blissful normality. It didn't take them long to find a use for me other than taking up space under the stairs. I was only three when they started to make me clean the house. By the time I was seven they had me doing everything else, so that they could sit back and watch TV all day.

I was fed only stale bread, the vegetables that Dudley an Vernon refused and one glass of water, once a day, for 11 years, and even then I was only given it if I got all of my impossible list of chores done. Watching them eat all the food that I cooked everyday while my stomach growled in pain was the worst torture anyone could ever face.

When I first began school I loved it, at first. School was a place where I could be myself without being punished for it. At least until my first report card came, then I despised school.

"There must be some sort of mistake." Vernon told them.

"You have mixed up Harry's and Dudley's report cards." Petunia said.

"No mistake." The teacher replied. "Harry is very good at everything he does. Dudley, ah, Dudley just lacks motivation. Maybe you should pay more attention to him."

More attention was the last thing Dudley needed.

When we got to the house I beaten for the first time and then shoved in my cupboard. From then on I always made sure Dudley did better than me,even if it meant doing his work for him.

But getting bad grades only encouraged people to believe what the Dursley's wanted.

The teachers and administrators, more people that were suppose to care and do something about my obvious abuse, did nothing. They nodded and accepted the Dursleys' lies. I was an innocent child branded by society at the age of five as delinquent.

I didn't stay innocent for long though. Vernon took that away from me when I was six. He sold it to the highest bidder. He proceeded to sell my body every Friday night for the next seven years, and no one cared.

I thought when I went to Hogwarts everything would be different. I thought this magical world would take me away from all the pain. I was wrong. Most people believed I was a savior. They thought that I was the one to save them so why would I need to be saved. I tried to tell Dumbledore once. He told me to stop making up such awful lies about my family, and sent me "home." Privet Drive could never be my home.

I probably would be dead by now if my father's aunt hadn't died during the summer after my third year at Hogwarts. She passed the Prince fortune on to him. He had to go to Gringotts to claim it of-coarse which is where he found out that my mother had left something for him. A letter.

He didn't open the letter right away. He was still angry at my mother for choosing James Potter over him, but by the end of July his curiosity got the better of him.

The letter told him that she was sorry, that she still loved him, but I had to be protected from Dumbledore. She told him how I was his son, not James', and her wish that if it was possible that he take custody of me.

He left to come to Privet Drive immediately after finishing the letter. Originally he was only going to apologize for his past actions against me. He thought I was happy with the Dursleys and he wasn't going to take me away from that.

It was Friday, July 31. For my birthday my uncle had brought me an extra cruel client. Snape found me tied to the bed in the second bedroom, on my stomach, with my ass being brutally fucked by a man four time my size.

I was only semi-conscious at this point, but I remember a flash of green light, and my rapist's weight crushing me into the bed. Snape must have ran to my side he was there so fast. I remember him telling me to hang on that he would fix everything.

Later I found out that he imperioed the Dursleys so they would not tell anyone where I went before he rushed me out of that god-forsaken place.

I was barely alive at that point. He had to give me a potion that activated any creature genes in me. Magical creatures are so much more durable than humans.

I became an Incubus that night.

Father is lucky. He is vampire.

I now need physical contact to survive. How much contact grows everyday. Eventually I will need sex with multiple people to fulfill my needs. Hopefully by then I will have found my mates. Touching people makes me nauseous though. The thought of being forced to have sex, or die makes me run for the toilet. Without touch though I begin to get moody and depressed though, a lot like a drug addict. Sometimes I can't help thinking I'd rather die then live the rest of my life like this.

I suppose there are some good things about being an incubus though. For one I have wings now, but they aren't fully grown in yet and I am easily able to hide them. I can't wait until they are big enough for me to fly.

According to father I can bear children now too. I hope that one day I will have a lot of little ones. I have always wanted a big family.

All of my senses have been heightened. Not as much as they would if I was a vampire or werewolf, but enough to be noticeable. I don't need to where glasses anymore either. Becoming a magical creature heals all imperfections in you body. It got rid of all my scars, even the one on my forehead, and it undid all the things caused by severe malnutrition. I am 5'7" now still short because I am a submissive but not as short as I was.

The change also removed the glamors that mother placed on me when I was born. Thankfully I inherited mostly my mother's traits but my hair is more like my father's minus the grease.


	2. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is accepted into a new school.

After that Father did not want me to return to Hogwarts. He was adamant that he take me out of the country, but I refused. I am glad that he at least convinced me to keep our relation a secret. Back then I thought he didn't want anyone to know because he was ashamed. Now I know he was just trying to protect us both.

You see a year ago, despite everything I had been through, I still believed that Ron and Hermione were my friends, and that Dumbledore really wanted what was best for me. However all my illusions were shattered when I overheard them talking about me the day after the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended.

It was then that I learned the truth .Dumbledore is paying Ron and Hermione to be my friends. This was also when I learned that Dumbledore had proof that Sirius didn't betray the Potters, but kept him in Azkaban anyways just so I had to stay with the abusive Dursleys. I had to be "kept in my place."

If he had known that Snape was my father then I don't even want to think about what Dumbledore would have done to him.

Needless to say if I ever see any of them again I will kill them.

They are the primary reason I have changed my name. While they search for Harry James Potter I will be safely living under the alias of Ashtyn Azalia, or, as my father calls me now, Ash. They don't think I am smart enough to change my name. How surprised they will be if they ever find out! Thanks to father even the goblins support my identity change. Apparently they are really big into keeping their high profile customers happy.

Plus not having all the fame and expectations that go along with being the boy-who-lived is a major bonus.

Under my new name I have applied to many schools around the world. I hope I will get into Fallon Farran Academy though. Not only is it the most elite school in the world, but it also believes that competition makes the student better. Admittedly most students do not survive to graduate, but those who do are at the top of their chosen field.

 _Headmistress Nardo_

 _Fallon Farran Academy_

 _My name is Ashtyn Azalia and I am a 15 year old student in Europe. I have recently found that all the magical schools in my area are sadly lacking. My education is suffering on this stagnant continent, so I searched for better schools elsewhere, and of all the options I believe that your Academy best suits my needs, therefore I would like to request admission to the Academy._

 _Attached is a copy of my past school records. They may not seem that impressive, but I ask that you take into consideration the availability of better schooling in my area. I assure you that under your different methods of education I would flourish._

 _Thank you for considering my application._

 _Ashtyn Azalia_

I didn't expect a response for a while because most of the schools I applied to are in America, but I was pleasantly surprised when a letter came for me barely three days later.

 _Mr. Ashtyn Azalia_

 _This letter to inform you that we have received your application for admission, and you have been accepted into our prestigious academy._

 _New students are to report to the Viridian Hotel in Orem, Utah on August 20 at 6 am. If any student fails to arrive at the appointed location at or before the aforementioned date and time they shall be expelled immediately. No exceptions._

 _We remind you that Fallon Farran Academy does not discriminate as such both our teacher and student populations are as diverse in species as the earth herself. Racial prejudices will not be permitted._

 _We would also like to remind you that you are responsible for yourself. The Academy and its teachers will not mother you. You will be responsible for your own well being, which includes providing your own meals, healing your own injuries, and meeting all the requirements for graduating in five years time._

 _Attached is the list of graduation requirements, a list of classes offered at the Academy, and the needed materials. Please ensure that the utmost attention be paid to them. You may take as many or as few classes as you would like, but it is recommended you take at least 8 classes every semester. Reply with your desired classes as soon as possible._

 _Please note that you have five years to meet all the graduation requirements, and no extensions will be given. Fail to meet this deadline and you will not enjoy the consequences. The reputation of our school and teachers will not be damaged by a failure._

 _We look forward to your addition to our Academy's heritage._

 _Khan votum shoe turpis.*_

 _Destyna Nardo_

 _Headmistress of Fallon Farran Academy_

Dumbledore and the Weasley's were going to hate me, but I couldn't care less. It is their war, not mine. They can fight it. I find that I rather agree with Voldemort's views anyways.

Besides I already hate them all. They all see me as Harry Potter, the Gryffindor golden boy-who lived, the savior of the Wizarding World.

Even my friends. Ron is always jealous of me. Hermione thinks I'm stupid. Dumbledore believes I am just a weapon. Sirius and Remus see me as my father.

And think it is time I give them a news flash. James isn't my father, my mother cheated on him with Snape and used glamors to make me look like a Potter. I lost all my faith in Dumbledore after third year when I found out he was the one keeping Sirius in Azkaban. Ron doesn't realize all the crap my fame puts me through, and all that matters to Hermione are books and standardized testing.

They are all pathetic.

With my father's help, my real father, I am going to show them all just how wrong they all are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The change desired, but unseen. - The Academy's motto


	3. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash picks his new classes.

**July 29, Prince Manor**

I knew that Hogwarts' curriculum has suffered, thanks to Headmasters like Dumbledore who cater to the muggle-borns prejudices, but I hadn't realized exactly how much until I was going through the Academy's Coarse catalog.

The Academy is a big place. It offers practically everything, even muggle classes like chemistry, and as long as you meet the graduation requirements before before your five years are up you can take whatever you want.

Father says that I should probably take the recommended number of classes and take the required ones first though. Looking at the list of requirements I agree.

 _Requirements for graduation from Fallon Farran Academy:_

 _Successfully achieved 1 animagus form_

 _1 mastery (must pass fifth level class in chosen subject, pass guild tests, and have the guild's approval)_

 _1 special qualification (must pass third level class and receive professor's approval)_

 _1 recommendation from a teacher_

 _40 complete credits that include:_

 _1 year combat class_

 _1 inter-species relations class_

 _1 political science class_

I think for my first semester at the Academy I will request to be admitted to Animagus training, dueling, Incubi politics, runes, inter-species relations, magical theory, talisman magic, and spirit magic.

I want to gain my mastery in spirit magic and a special qualification in magical theory. There are several related classes that I will need to take to go beyond the second year in those classes, but I can take them next year (or even begin them at the semester should I decide to drop something or finish Animagus training by then).

Most of my classes are pretty self-explanatory, but I suppose some of them warrant an explanation.

Magical theory is the study of magic. The curriculum includes the history of magic itself in the first level, and works it's way up to spell creation in the fifth level. I doubt I will get that far. Father said it starts off easy, but by the end it is almost impossible. He should know. He attended the Academy too, and got his special qualification in magical theory (and his mastery in potions).

If it was up to me I wouldn't go near the runes class. It sounds to complicated to me, I am not sure if it is possible for me to understand it, but it is a requirement for magical theory.

Talisman magic is just learning to do magic through mediums other than a wand. Everyone's is individual to them, just like their wand, but the most common is thread.

It is more complicated to explain spirit magic. This magic is also known as soul magic, because it deals with your soul. This kind of magic can be used to do many things, both good and bad, including manipulating emotions, summoning monsters, controlling people, relieving depression, necromancy, bringing people out of comas, and creating the strongest wards imaginable.

I have always been fascinated with the soul. I think it started when the Dursleys told me that freaks don't have souls. Maybe some part of me is still trying to prove them wrong.

I've written my choices down on a piece of parchment and am sending it off with Father's owl, Hermes, now.

 **July 31, Prince Manor**

My birthday was a small affair, but my father tried to make it special.

The house elves made me this delicious white cake with lemon frosting and served it with vanilla ice cream. The cake was so huge I don't think even Dudley and Vernon could eat it all, but we tried.

My so called friends sent me gifts as usual. A card and A box of Honeyduke's chocolates from Hermione and Ron. I threw the card in the bin without even looking at it, and the chocolates would have met the same fate, but Snape decided he needed to test them.

When I first met Ron and Hermoine they meant the world to me, and I treasured everything they gave me, no matter how small. But now the presents that once mattered so much to me didn't seem so important anymore. All the emotion I believed was behind them was fake. Besides my father says that the chocolate was laced with a mild mind control potion.

There are some I suppose that still do mean something though. Siri and Remi sent me a letter telling me how much they loved me along with a Gambol and Japes prank kit and Beating the Bludgers-A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch by Kennilworthy Whisp. Hagrid sent a brown furry something that tried to bite my fingers. From the twins I got Tricks and Laughs by Zed Zorkophulus. I hope they aren't in on the plot to destroy my life at least.

Snape got me a lot of stuff. Trying to make up for all my past birthdays I guess. Now I have a new glass chess set, a whole lot of books mostly about potions (it is the thought that counts right?), a two way mirror, and a belt with multiple compartments made for different things (I thought it was rather like Batman's but father didn't get the muggle reference), but my favorite present is a locket containing a picture of him and my mother together. They look so happy. It sounds sappy but I hope one day I am that happy.

It would've been better if they were still together. Even if that meant I was dead. Sometimes I wonder if the whole world wouldn't be better if I never existed. My father gets mad when I start talking about that though.

 **August 1, Prince Manor**

I have just received the list of supplies I need for the Academy.

 _All students will require:_

 _1 custom wand_

 _Any items required for personal care_

 _For your chosen classes you will require the following texts:_

 _Animagus Transformations for Dummies by Kendal Switch_

 _Runes Uncovered by Aloma Derry_

 _Exploring Magic by Ada Hopkirk_

 _A Guide to Relate with Other Species by April Denzel_

 _The Magical Mediums Dictionary by Crystal Midgeon_

 _Meditaion 101 by Bryan Buell_

 _Politics Today by Joram Bell_

 _Soulless? by Riva Nolan_

 _Incubi Interactions by Orel Dover_

 _The Websters Dictionary of Runes_

 _Magical History to Date by Regis Silvano_

 _For your chosen classes you will require the following equipment:_

 _1 set of armor (type and quality are up to the student)_

 _Chalk_

 _1 set of daggers suited for spirit magic_

 _Khan votum shoe turpis._

 _Kaylahn Waylon_

 _Deputy Headmistress of Fallon Farran Academy_

 _Professor of Elemental Magic_

Most of this stuff is illegal in Europe. It looks like we be going on a long distance shopping trip. To America.


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**August 5, Mall of America**

One international portkey later and we were in the magical part of the mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota. The large outdoor mall was filled with all sorts of magical beings, most of which would be lynched if the ever showed their true appearance in Europe. Here you can find everything from a demon to an elf and no one would even blinks twice, and the goods were as variable as the shoppers which made it the perfect place to find my new school supplies.

First stop is Unique Wands 4 Unique People.

The shop is the weirdest place I have ever seen, completely the opposite of Ollivander's dusty old place. This store was new and much more vibrant. The walls are green and the roof and lettering on the store is purple.

Father turned the silver door knob and opened the purple door. He held it open and motioned me inside.

Not only is the inside as colorful as the outside, but the shopkeeper matches! Her hair and pants are neon purple and her tank top is florescent green!

"What can I do for you gentleman?" She asked before blowing a bubble with her gum, which popped loudly.

"My son needs a new wand." My father replied irritated. It was clear he already disliked this girl.

"Why else would you be here?" She responded sarcastically. "Well come here darling."

I complied.

"Walk around the store. Feel for anything that calls to you." She instructed as she pointed to the wand ingredients that littered the shelves that wrapped themselves around the walls of the shop. "Pick up what ever feels right and put it on my work table here."

I start with the shafts of wood to the right of the door. It didn't take me long to find two shafts of wood, a red-gold feather, some sort of greenish-black reptile scale, a small green stone, and two vials of some sort of liquid.

The girl looked at my collection impressed. "Wow! This is gonna be fun! Come back in a few hours. I'll get started right away. And she practically pushed us out the door, flipping the open sigh on the door to closed after she did.

"She was... odd." I said.

"Yes." My father snorted. "Odd."

Next we went to the armory.

Unlike the wand shop this place was blessedly normal.

The salesman whipped his tape measure around me quickly, jotting down numbers in a notebook as he went.

When he was done he showed us a book containing sketches of different armor styles and material samples before telling us to ring the bell on the counter when we decided what we wanted.

It took us a while. We kept debating back and forth between the different styles and the benefits of each material, but we finally decided. My new armor would be made out of European Dragon hyde so that it would be fire proof, provide protection from most acids, green-black in color so that it wouldn't stand out in most surroundings, as durable as steel, flexible, resistant to minor spells, and lightweight. Expensive, but worth it.

Father wants me to go with the Basilisk skin, but I think that it would be to heavy and bulky. After telling the tailor where to ship the finished armor to and making a down payment of 200 galleons with 300 more to be paid upon delivery we left the armory on our way to the book store.

We found the books I needed quickly enough, but father insisted that he had to check out their potions books (I think he was trying to make me feel bad for not following in his footsteps).

I began to browse while father did his thing. However it wasn't long before I was distracted by the spicy scent that soon filled my nose. What was it? It was intoxicating.

I closed my eyes and started to breathe deeply. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Hello, little one." The deep voice startled me and I jumped my eyes flying open.

He laughed and I blushed, and looked down, silently thanking my father for the millionth time for the new clothes. I could have never faced this handsome man in my old rags.

The man towered over me. He was at least 6'3" and had black hair that reached just under his shoulders, but was tied back. Ebony bat-like wings could be seen behind him along with a thin, tail that resembled a whip with an arrowhead at it's tip. His eyes were an odd purple that stood out of his pale face and I could see a pair of fangs when he talked.

He reached his hand out, under my chin, and gently lifted my chin. "Never be ashamed." I blushed even more, but kept my head up.

He glanced at my books. "Attending the Academy this year?"

"Yes, sir." I squeaked.

The man chuckled. "Good. I'll see you again, little one. I think your father is coming." He moved his head to indicate someone behind me.

I looked behind me and found my father making his way through the crowd towards me.

I turned back to the man, but the man had vanished, and the scent was fading from the air.

When my father reached me I had only one thing to say to him. "How do you know when you've meant your mate?"

Father looked at me curiously. "The first sign is usually a strong alluring smell. Why do you ask?"

I sighed. "I think I just meant one of my mates."

"Where?" He looked around.

"He left."

Father growled. "He just left!"

"Father!" I quickly tried to placate him. "He didn't reject me. He isn't mother. He said we would meet again."

Father growled again. "When you do introduce me so I can give him a lesson in manners."

"Yes father." I rolled my eyes. It was nice to have someone be protective of me, but some times father took it a little to far.

"Do have everything?" Father asked.

I quickly grabbed a few books off the shelf that looked interesting, and we went to purchase the items.


	5. A Wand and a Familar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets the rest of his things and leaves.

Next father insisted we stop at the apothecary. Personally I dislike potion making. When I don't have annoying Slytherins throwing stuff into my cauldron I guess I could be considered adequate, but I don't think I will ever enjoy it like my father does. It reminds me of cooking at the Dursleys too much.

After my Father bought me a "basic" (his definition of basic not mine) potion making kit, to add to what little I already have "just in case," we walked to the ritual supply store next door. Here we purchased ritual chalk and a beautiful set of six daggers made for spirit magic.

All of the daggers were about 10" in length, base to blade tip, silver blades, and had black leather wrapped around the handle, but each dagger had a different stone set into the base.

The first was for general use in spirit magic, and would be the knife I used most often during my first few years of learning. It had a diamond. The next represented the soul with an amethyst. The one with the ruby represented fire. And there was a sapphire for water. The Earth dagger had an emerald and the air had a citrine.

They cost even more than my armor, but once father realized I wanted them cost didn't matter so much. He thinks spending lots of money on me will make up for not having claimed me sooner.

We went to pick up my wand before we began to search pet stores to find another familiar for me. We waited to do this last because father didn't want to have to deal with any pesky animals. I wish I could take Hedwig with me, but father says she is to recognizable. She has to stay at Snape Manor.

"Hello interesting customers!" The girl, who couldn't have been over 22, called as we entered the shop.

She handed me a long box. "Go on." She urged looking more eager than I was. "Open it already!"

I opened the box.

"Powerful pieces. Powerful combination. The best wand I have ever made." The girl said almost reverently. "12 inches Ash. The handle is Holly. It has Phoenix feather solid core, and the a liquid core of Basilisk Venom. Very unusual combination. At it's tip as a focusing crystal is a ruby. There is a Hungarian Horntail scale at it's base to ground it, And then to seal it all together it has been washed in Vampire tears." She became bright and eager again. "Go on! Pick it up!"

It was like when I picked up my first wand multiplied by ten. It seemed like it fit in my hand perfectly. Like it was made to be held in my hand alone. And the rush of power I felt was invigorating.

The girl sighed. "It is a shame to see such a beauty go. 350 galleons please."

Father waved his Gringotts debit card over her card reader, and we were off again.

* * *

**Prince Manor, August 19**

"I'm sorry girl." I apologized to Hedwig. " I can't take you with me. You stand out too much. Someone would recognize you."

Hedwig took off from my arm to return to her perch in my father's owlery. "Don't be like that Hedwig." I pleaded with her. I couldn't stand the fact that my oldest familiar wasn't happy with me.

"I'll visit you every chance I get. I promise." She looked only slightly appeased.

I sighed. "I've got to go now. Goodbye Hedwig."

"Father, I am ready to go now." I called out as I walked into the family room only to stop and gasp.

Playing with the curtains on the window across from the door was a gorgeous black kitten.

"Father?" I asked him.

"Do you like her?" Father answered. "I saw her in the window of the Magical Menagerie while I was in Diagon Alley buying potion ingredients. She reminded me of you so much that I knew I had to get her. It is like she was made for you."

"I love her!" I exclaimed as I ran across the room and picked her up.

She purred and looked up at me when I began to pet her glossy fur. She had bright green eyes, too bright for a normal cat.

"Is she just a normal cat?"

"She is a magical panther."

I winced slightly as she bit my hand unexpectedly, but then I smiled as she lapped lightly at my blood. One can never have too many familiars.

"What will you call her?"

I thought for a minute. "I've always thought Willow was a pretty name. Do you like that beautiful?"

She began to purr even louder.

"I think mangy beast would be more fitting." Snape half-growled, half-teased.

"Hey! What did she ever do to you?" I laughed.

"Peed in my closet."

I laughed harder.

"Time to go, Ash."

"Yes, father." I picked the newly dubbed Willow up. My belongings were already safely shrunk and placed in my pocket.

"Your portkey is there on the table. The activation word is Donald Duck. The shrunken bag next to it is all the supplies you will need to care for her."

"Good-bye father. Donald Duck."

Snape sighed as he walked through the empty halls of his family manor. It seemed so empty without Ash there.

* * *

**The Viridian hotel, Orem, Utah, USA**

Ash appeared in the lobby of an average looking hotel.

"Here for the Academy lad?" A woman said from behind the near-by counter.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"It is 30 galleons for a room for the night. Plus 20 galleons extra if the cat does her business in the room."

Thinking of what his father said Ash replied "I don't know if she is house broken or not so I better pay the fee." He sighed as he pulled out his Gringotts card and passed it over her scanner.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy your stay at the Viridian hotel. Your room is number 22. It is on the second floor, the stairs are to your left. Breakfast will be served from 4:30-6:00 AM for your lot."

"Thank you." Harry walked up the stairs intent on turning in early so he would not be dead on his feet tomorrow.


	6. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash begins the entrance exam.

**August 20, The Viridian hotel**

Ash stumbled down the stairs and into the breakfast room that was attached to the main lobby. Yawning he took a seat at a table in the far corner where he could watch everyone, and not have any surprises sneak up from behind. Willow slept in the his black backpack which he sat gently on the floor by his feet.

A light breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast appeared in front of him with a pop. He was just starting to dig in when someone plopped down beside him.

"Hello gorgeous."

He was the gorgeous one. Green-yellow eyes and fangs, but no other visible nonhuman features made Ash suspect he was a vampire. He had pitch black hair that matched perfectly with his handsome face, and his smell was divine! He was like fresh air blown from over a crystal-clear lake. There was only one word to describe him: yummy.

He winked. "I know, I am so wonderful I just leave you speechless."

"No, just so arrogant." It popped out before Ash realized what he was saying. Harry blushed lobster red.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, he is." Another vampire sat down on my other side.

"Daxton Delaine. Dipstick's brother." The new vampire introduced himself. He looked similar to the first, but smaller an he didn't make my mouth water like the other did.

"I am not a dipstick!"

Ash giggled.

"Oh really? I bet you haven't even told your lovely companion here your name."

It was the vampire's turn to blush. "Corbyn Delaine It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to Ash.

"Ashtyn Azalia." He replied as they shook his hand. When they touched it was like a circuit connecting sending a shock through them both.

Corbyn smirked. "The gods must love me to give me such perfect mate." He declared arrogantly.

Ash ducked his head and mumbled. "I'm not perfect."

A sharp piercing whistle cut through the chatter.

"Alright listen up idiots." An older man who looked sour and stern called our attention to him. "You are all here because you want to attend Fallon Farran Academy. I will tell you now that not all of you will get that privilege. Before you are allowed in the Academy you will be tested. Not all of you will make it. In fact most o you will die. Class sizes at the Academy generally start out like yours with about 150 prospective students. By the time you reach the school tonight only about 100 of you will be left. Your graduating class will be considered large if it has 50 students, if it has any at all. There is nothing you can do about it so deal with it.

"If you wanted a school that would kiss your asses you're in the wrong place.

"I am Professor Brewster. I will be your potions master during your stay at the Academy. I am there to teach you, not to coddle you. You would do well to remember that.

"On this table next to me are portkeys. They will all leave in five minutes. If you do not take one then you will not leave this hotel.

"They will take you to your first trial at the Academy. You must reach the Academy by nightfall. You may form groups, but keep them small. I hope I do not see you again." And he disapparated.

"Well he was pleasant." Corbyn commented.

* * *

**Somewhere it the Wasatch Mountains**

"I hate portkeys!" Ash grumbled as usual he had landed in an ungraceful lump.

Daxton laughed.

"Shut up, you French poof!" Ash exclaimed indignantly.

"Hey!" Corbyn chimed in. "That's my mate you're laughing at." His French accent was barely noticeable.

"It isn't my fault." Daxton said still chuckling. "He makes it easy."

Corbyn punched Daxton in the stomach and then started laughing. "I'm sorry. You just make it so easy."

Ash smiled, amused at the brothers' antics. "I apologize for interrupting the tease fest, but we are wasting time."

Corbyn offered me his hand and bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you Corbyn." Ash said as he was pulled to his feet.

"Cory, I insist.."

"Cory then."

Daxton started making retching sounds.

Ash stuck his tongue out at him.

"So mature." Dax said.

Ash pointed at the trail they seemed to be at the head of. "I think we are supposed to be going that way."

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour when they came across a deep canyon.

Daxton looked down. "Ouch." There was a river raging through some painful looking rocks. "Any bright ideas?"

"It seems to me we have 3 options." Cory said. "We could climb down cross the river and then climb back up."

"That would take to long." Ash replied.

"Or we could build a bridge."

"I don't know about you two, but I have no idea how to build a bridge." Ash responded.

"Then we fly across."

"Brooms?" Ash asked feeling for his shrunken Firebolt the was in his pocket.

"Unless tiny things on your back work." Cory said.

Ash glared. His wings were still very small. All the books on Incubi said they should have been bigger by now.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but what do we do when those Stymphalian birds* attack?" Dax questioned.

Ash eyed the stork-like birds. "Their bronze beaks look awfully sharp."

Cory thought for a moment before saying. "One person will cross at a time then and the other two will use magic to protect them from the birds if they attack."

Dax rolled his eyes. "Or we could just cast a freezing charm on them."

Ash decided they were taking too much time and cast the charm. All of the birds nesting in the cliffs froze. "You two just going to stand there and talk or are you coming?" He pulled out his broom from the its pouch on his belt and unshrunk it as he talked.

The two vampires realizing that Ash would leave without them if they didn't hurry quickly retrieved their own brooms from their backpacks and enlarged them.

They kicked off the ground and easily flew over the chasm.

"One challenge down, many more to go." Ash said as they dismounted on the other side. "I would suggest we fly the whole way, but I imagine if we tried those Rocs flying above us will attack."

Dax glanced at the vicious creatures. "Yeah, let's not try."

As they walked away Ash asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Why can't muggles find this place? They hike around here all the time, don't they?"

It was Dax who answered. "Hundreds of years ago the founders recognized that problem. To solve it one of them, Kamilah Farid, copied the mountains and removed them from all but a single point on the earth. Essentially creating another dimension like the demons and angels have, except it is much smaller. It can only be entered through non-magical means at that one point, but no one knows where it is except the Academy's staff."

"That's cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Why aren't there more places like this?"

Again it was Dax who replied. "No one quite knows how she did it. All attempts to replicate it so far have all ended badly. No one can keep it stable and securely anchored to this dimension.

Cory jumped in. "Many of the experiments have ended in the people inside getting trapped there or disappearing completing."

"Sometimes they just explode." Dax put in.

"The worst case is the Bermuda Triangle." Cory continued. "People go in, but don't always come back out."

"I've always wondered about that." Ash remarked.

* * *

About an hour of difficult hiking later they came across a heard of hippogriffs blocking the trail.

Dax approaching the alpha, who was easily recognizable because of his size. Dax bowed low and maintained eye contact. A tense moment later and the regal creature was bowing back and the rest of the herd was following their alpha's lead and also bowing.

After Ash and Cory repeated Dax's actions the trio was able to safely walk through the herd and safely reached the other side.

Cory, knowing how proud hippogriffs were waited till they were a good distance away before voicing his thoughts. "That was easy enough. Is there really a point to having them here?"

Ash remembered back to when he first met a hippogriff. "Yes, humility, you wouldn't want to go to school with someone who was to proud to bow to a hippogriff. Would you?"

"He has a point, Cory."

* * *

A while later they came across a wide, but slow-moving river. Wet, moss covered stones stuck out of the river like stepping stones forming a path to the other side.

Cory leaped to the first stone and then to the second before turning around and calling back to the other two. "Come on! It's easy!" He jumped to the next stone and yelped. His foot had slipped into the water.

Dax laughed. "Easy Cory?"

"Guys..." He struggled to pull his foot out.

"Stop screwing around." Dax said.

"Something has my foot!" Cory's leg slipped further into the water.

Ash shot a blasting curse into the water near Cory and a piece of something flew out of the river. "Grindylow!"

Cory quickly pulled his now free foot out of the water. "Fuck!"

Much more carefully than how Cory started they crossed the river keeping on guard for any signs of more Gindylow.

Once they were all on the other side Ash pounced on Cory, hugging him before pushing him away just as quickly. "Don't scare me like that!" Ash stomped away leaving two confused vampires in in his wake.

A few minutes later Ash froze. He could hear rhythmic thuds ahead.

Footsteps thundering down the hallway out side his room. The click of many locks being turned. His drunk uncle's face grinning maliciously as...

"Ash! Ash!" Cory called to him shaking his shoulders gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I must have spaced out for a minute."

"Okay..." Cory said hesitantly looking at his mate in concern.

Ash heard the noise again. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes." Dax answered. "What is it?"

"No idea."

It wasn't long before they found out though.

They just went around a sharp turn in the path when they saw it. A mountain troll in their way.

"Great." Dax groaned. "How do we deal with that thing?"

Ash grinned. "Wingardium leviosa! The trolls club floated into the air. The monster looked p confused.

"What are you-" Ash didn't give Dax the chance to finish his question. The giant club came crashing down onto the Trolls head. The thing fell to the ground unconscious.

Cory broke out in laughter. "I don't want to know where you learned that."

Ash suppressed a sigh of longing at the unbidden memories. He almost wished he was still naïve enough to believe Ron was his friend.

* * *

After the Troll they faced a few other things like another Grindylow infested river and some vines that came alive and attacked them as they passed, but nothing that posed a real challenge until they were in a shadowy area surrounded by trees. In front of them stretching as far as they could see in every direction was a dense, ominous cloud of black mist.

Dax gasped. "Boggart mist! I have never head of a gathering of it this big before! They must have called it here on purpose."

"Well no duh!"

"We are running out of time." Ash said. "We only have three hours until nightfall. We have to go through it."

"We can't!" Dax exclaimed. "Boggart Mist is infamous for using people's worse fears against them. I makes them commit suicide and then uses the magic generated by their deaths to feed itself. If we can't go around we might as well just give up. It is impossible to get through."

"Unlikely not impossible Dax. Ash is right we don't have time to go around. If we don't make it to the school we will die. I for one prefer unlikely to live to going to die." Cory said. "We will face our worst fears. Everyone hold hands and don't let go no matter what you see or hear. Remember it isn't real. Walk straight and stay together. It will try to separate us, don't let it."

They took a step forward and plunged themselves into their own hell.

Not a foot into the Mist was all it took for the world to go pitch back. All their senses seemed to be deadened. They couldn't see a thing. Nothing smelled. There was no sound. It was like they had been sucked into another universe.

A few more steps and Ash shuddered. Voices were whispering in the darkness.

"Just stay together and walk straight." Cory said, but no one heard. The Mist swallowed all noise except it's own.

The further they traveled into the Mist the louder the whispers became. To Dax they sounded like his clan.

"Ooh!" His older sister cooed cruelly. "Is poor widdle Daxie-poo scared?"

"You are not worthy to be a vampire." His fathers voice was emotionless, but his mother's was full of cold hate.

"What is so special about you? Nothing! This is a clan of elite. You do not belong!"

His grandmother, the clan leader, came next. "You should let go. Come here Dax. I'll end it quietly. Don't embarrass your brother by making us do this publicly. Just let go."

It was Cory's voice that hurt the most though. "You're so pathetic! You remember how when we were turned they only wanted me, but I begged for them to take you to. Big mistake! You are a waste of space you good for nothing ugly worm!"

Dax tightened his grip on Cory's hand. "It is just the Mist talking. You're not real!" Cory's hand squeezed Dax's.

* * *

Screaming. That is all Cory could hear. People moaning, howling in agony. Begging him to help them, but he couldn't. He had to stay with Dax and Ash.

"Help me, Cory." It sounded like his older sister. "I am falling. Help me up. They'll be fine without you. Come help me."

"Don't leave me, Cory." It was five-year-old Dax. "I love you. Stay with me. Let go of them."

"They aren't real." He told himself. "They are just figments. The Mist is trying to distract me." It worked until he heard a sob from his left.

"Ash! Ash!" He called, but there was no answer. Cory was beginning to panic now. "Ash?"

"Cory!" A pained call from his right.

"Dax?"

A hand tightened around his. He responded the only way he could, by squeezing back.

* * *

Everything was dark. Oddly enough that comforted him. Dark reminded him of his cupboard under the stairs. Uncle Vernon couldn't get him there. He didn't fit. His cupboard was safe. Dark was safe.

Ash could hear whispers. People whispering bad things about him, but it didn't matter. They didn't matter. Everyone was always saying things about him, but their words couldn't hurt him because to him they were nothing.

"Oh Ash," It was quiet, but with the way it grabbed Ash's attention it could've been a firework. It was the man from the bookstore. "I hope you die out there. That way I won't have to bother with all of your tears and drama when I reject you. I can't believe I have a whiny little ungrateful freak for a mate."

Ash whimpered. That voice wasn't just anyone. He meant something. His words hurt.

"Freaks don't deserve to live." His Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Why would anyone want you for a son?" His father sounded cold, and uncaring. Even colder then he was back at Hogwarts before he found out about their relation. "You're weak! You couldn't even defend yourself against a pathetic muggle."

"Freaks aren't loved." His Aunt Petunia mocked.

"You're a disgrace." It was the voice he always imagined his mother would have. "I don't know how I ever gave birth to something as useless as you."

Ash sobbed.

"My brother is destined to be with you?" Daxton was indignant. "Eww! You should do everyone a favor and get lost."

Cory's hand tightened around Ash's briefly. "Can't you tell? I want you to let go, you piece of filth. No one wants to touch a freak like you.

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of copied and removed land is originally Miranda_Flairgold's but has been borrowed and modified with permission.
> 
> * man-eating birds from Greek mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
